Su nombre es Anya
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Si ella no podia tenerlo, ninguna otra mujer lo tendria. Haria cualquier cosa para que su hermano no consiguiera enamorada, y si la unica solucion era convertirlo en mujer, eso haria.


_**Su nombre es Anya**_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mio todos serian uno con Ivan de una manera muuuuy pero muuuuy divertida y con advertencia R18+

**Summary: **Si ella no podia tenerlo, ninguna otra mujer lo tendria. Haria cualquier cosa para que su hermano no consiguiera enamorada, y si la unica solucion era convertirlo en mujer, eso haria.

**Advertencia:** ¿Yaoi? o Hetero .-. no se, como quieran verlo xD

**Notas:** Ok este fic lo escribi por una nota de face, en el que el reto era escribir un fanfic sobre cierto personaje que cambiara de genero. La nota decia Cuento pero normalmente los cuentos van destinados a niños pequeños y son de lectura facil, pero como escribir algo asi Dx En fin, espero les guste~~

* * *

><p>-Dame la posion Inglaterra- amenazo la rubia colocando el afilado cuchillo en el cuello del ingles, el cual temblaba nervioso que bien pudieron confundirlo con un pais baltico.<p>

-¿P-para que la necesitas?- pregunto intentando sonar firme pero su voz se quebraba, pues la bielorrusa era de temer.

-Tu-solo-Damela- dio enfasis en cada palabra mientras juntaba el filo del cuchillo mas al cuello de este, Arthur trago saliva intentando tranquilizarse.

-Esta en mi bolsillo- susurro. La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces metio la mano en el pantalon del ingles, para despues mirar el frasquito que contenia un liquido rosa chillon junto con una etiqueta de una pequeña corona y un corazon.

-Pero... realmente deseas convertir a R... quien quiera que sea, ¿en una princesa?- pregunto Arthur, sin mirar a la chica, sabia muy bien a quien intentaria convertir pero esa loca lo mataria si sabia cualquier cosa extra.

-Si, ¿algun problema con ello?- la mirada gelida de la bielorrusa hacia que las piernas le fallaran al anglosajon.

-Ninguno- se apresuro agregar, sin despegar su mirada del filo del cuchillo- solo asegurate que no lo combine con NADA de alcohol- la chica ignoro por completo el comentario, guardo el frasquito en su sosten y le dio la espalda.

-Si le dices a alguien que me reuni contigo...- se apresuro a agregar -Te matare-

Rusia tenia un mal presentimiento. En toda la mañana no habia escuchado ninguna amenaza de matrimonio, y aunque eso fuera un gran alivio para el, tambien sentia que algo andaba mal. No era comun en su hermana desaparecerse tanto tiempo, y no queria saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Natasha en esos momentos, hasta que se la encontro al final.

-Nii-sama... prepare esto para ti- dijo Natasha acercando un caldo de pollo a Ivan -Le he puesto vodka para ti- Ivan sintio que un escalofrio corria por su espalda, mas al notar el extraño color rosado del caldo.

-N-no tengo hambre- reclamo dandose la vuelta, pero Natasha le detuvo de la bufanda.

-CO-ME-LO- susurro a su oido con frialdad, Ivan dio un pequeño salto mientras sus ojos se ponian llorosos y se sentaba en la mesa frente al plato.

-E-esta bien- inicio a comer el platillo preparado por su hermana, sorprendido de que no le supiera tan mal. -Esto es muy b...- pero antes de terminar su cabeza cayo sobre el plato, totalmente inconciente.

-Nii-sama!- grito la bielorrusa levantando el rostro de su hermano. Este inicio a perder figura, en cierta manera a encongerse, pero no de manera sobrenatural, su cuerpo se volvio mas delgado, sus facciones mas delicadas, mientras de su pecho se agrandaba y sus caderas se marcaban. Su cabello inicio a crecer a velocidad anormal, como si se tratara de una rapunzel, pero le quedo a la altura de la cadera. Natasha quedo maravillada, no podia creer que la formula de ese maldito loco ingles realmente funcionara. Y si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, el ruso nisiquiera recordaria que una vez fue hombre. El problema seria chantajear a todos los que conocieran a Ivan para hacerle creer que si es chica de verdad. Rusia recien transformado (o transformada) abrio los ojos con delicadeza, se sentia mareado, alterado, con un extraño sentimentalismo y ganas de comer mucho chocolate.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto pero no reconocio su voz, se llevo la mano a la garganta y despues bajo la mirada, notando dos cosas abultadas bajo su gabardina -¡¿QUE DIABLOS?- grito tocando sus nuevos pechos, los cuales eran grandes y suaves -¿D-D-De donde salio esto?- miro a Natasha asustado y preocupado, pero al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que ella tampoco sabia que pasaba.

-S-se supone que no recordarias- fue lo unico que susurro. -Ese maldito de Inglaterra...- dijo con odio, pensando que el otro la habia engañado.

-¿Inglaterra lo hizo?- pregunto alterado Ivan -Me las pagara, atacare el pais ahora mismo-

-ESPERA!- la bielorrusa quizas hizo bien en detenerlo -Mejor vayamos a Londres, el quizas revierta el efecto, te llamaras Anya, eres una humana que encontre por ahi, no pueden enterarse que Rusia se convirtio en mujer- no sabia de donde estaba inventando tantas cosas, pero lo que Natasha menos queria era causarle problemas a su hermano, aparte el ingles no tardaria en delatarla.

Viajaron a Londres, lograron escapar del trio baltico que no dejaba de preguntar temerosos por Rusia, y Ucrania que por sus risas complices era mas que obvio que sabia que habia pasado con Ivan, aunque no comento nada. Cuando llegaron al pais, Inglaterra estaba esperandolos en el aeropuerto con un poco de molestia.

-Le pusiste Vodka- le reclamo a la bielorrusa, sin siquiera dejarla hablar, miro unos segundos a la nueva rusa y desvio la mirada, un tanto sonrojado -Te dije que no le pusieras alcohol-

-¿Como diablos iba a saber que esto pasaria?-

-Al menos los efectos no fueron tan malos, lo peor que habria pasado es que ahora tuvieramos un querido rusia mitad/hombre, mitad/mujer- Natasha lo miro con extrañeza.

-¿Eso se puede?-

-¡Estas loca!- grito alterado el ingles, ganandose miradas curiosas de los pasajeros que pasaban por ahi, aunque la mayoria de las personas se giraban para mirar a la belleza euro-asiatica que por su altura de seguro era rusa.

-Lo hice por una buena causa-

-Apuesto que a Ivan no le gustaria ser mujer de por vida-

-Anya- recalco el ruso -Ese es mi nombre de chica, es raro que llames a una dama Ivan- Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la chica le hablo con esa dulce y suave voz, cosa que noto Rusia y rio por lo bajo -¿Te parezco linda, Inglaterra?- pregunto curioso, examinando con detenimiento su reaccion.

-S-si... bueno... no... aunque... ¡¿Que tipo de pregunta es esa, Iv... Anya?- dijo el ingles a la defensiva, como siempre solia hacer. Mas rojo que nunca.

-Moun Angleterre~~ grito un frances corriendo a su encuentro -¿Viniste a recogerme al aeropuerto? Que encantador-

-Fuck You! Stupid frog- Arthur le dio la espalda, cruzandose de brazos.

-_Ulala_- dijo mirando a la rusa -¿Quien es esta belleza? Ojala sea soltera- tomo la mano de Ivan mientras la besaba y este sonreia maliciosamente.

-Alejate de mi herma...na- se interpuso la bielorrusa, pero Francis la hizo a un lado.

-Lo siento Natasha, ¿porque no vas a molestar a tu hermano y me dejas mostrarle la ciudad a esta lindura?- Anya volvio a reir.

-Ire si aceptas volverte uno conmigo- el frances sonrio picaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Contigo, lo que quieras lindura-

Y entonces Rusia y Francia cogieron mucho y tuvieron pequeños franco-sovieticos que atacaron el mundo e hicieron a todos uno con Rusia. Mientras Belarus frustrada se fue y violo a Lituania que estuvo feliz de la vida. E Inglaterra se escapo a Japon y ahi se divirtio mucho (y de muchisimas maneras que mi lado suizo no me deja ni pensar) con Japon, hasta ser descubiertos por Vietnam que se les unio (?)

Y todos vivieron feos para siempre...

FIN owo

* * *

><p>Final mega FAIL, pero ya no se me ocurria nada xD espero les haya gustado aunque este extremadamente raro.<p>

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana hacer que TODOS se vuelvan uno con Rusia.**_


End file.
